kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Audrey Caldwell
Audrey Caldwell (born on May 1, 2005) is a young competitive dancer who trains and competes with Club Dance Studio in Arizona. She previously trained with Diverse Elements Dance Studio and Master Ballet Academy. Audrey has an older sister, Alexia, who is also a dancer. Dances Solos Bingo - hip hop - choreographed by Mario Velez - 2010 * did not place, 2nd runner up for Regional Petite Miss Dance KAR - KAR in Phoenix, Arizona Won't Back Down - tap - 2010 * unknown scoring - KAR Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Beetlejuice - jazz - choreographed by Melissa Velez - 2011 * 1st overall age 8 & under solo, platinum award - Rainbow Dance Competition * 5th overall secondary 8 & under solo, 4th runner up for Regional Petite Miss Dance KAR - KAR in Phoenix, Arizona II Game Over - hip hop - 2011 Heads Will Roll - jazz - choreographed by Melissa Velez - 2012 * unknown scoring - Celebrity Dance Competition Show Off - musical theater - self-choreographed - 2013 * unknown scoring - Velocity Dance Convention Skyscraper - lyrical - choreographed by Kaitlyn Conley - 2013 * unknown scoring - PrimeTime Dance Competition * 8th overall premier mini solo - In10sity Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Don't You Worry Child - lyrical - 2014 * unknown scoring - NRG Dance Project in Phoenix, Arizona * 3rd overall premier mini solo - In10sity Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Discombobulation - open - 2015 * 1st overall junior pinnacle solo - NextLevel Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Juliet's Farewell - unknown genre - 2015 * 2nd overall mini solo - Radix Dance Convention in Denver, Colorado * 4th overall mini solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona World Angst - unknown genre - choreographed by Britni Steadman - 2015 * unknown scoring - NextLevel Dance Competition Reborn - unknown genre - 2016 * unknown scoring - Radix Dance Convention Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada * entered in title competition - The Dance Awards Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada * 4th overall mini solo - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Glendale, Arizona * 4th overall mini solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Las Vegas, Nevada Beach - contemporary - choreographed by Jessica Maxwell - 2017 * 4th overall junior solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona * 5th overall junior solo, judge's pick award - The Dance Awards Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada New World Coming - contemporary - self-choreographed - 2017 * 2nd overall junior solo - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Provo, Utah * 5th overall junior solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Albuquerque, New Mexico * 7th overall junior solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Las Vegas, Nevada Turned Cold - contemporary - 2017 * entered in title competition - The Dance Awards Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Duets Roads - contemporary - self-choreographed (with Alexia Caldwell) - 2015 * 1st overall junior duet/trio, DJ's pick award - NUVO Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona Groups with Club Dance Studio Dance Titles * Regional Junior Miss Pinnacle NextLevel 2015 Runner-Up Titles * 2nd runner up for Regional Petite Miss Dance KAR 2010 * 4th runner up for Regional Petite Miss Dance KAR 2011 * Runner up for Regional JUMP Mini Female VIP 2016 * Top 22 runner up for National Mini Female Best Dancer 2016 External Links *Twitter *Instagram Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Club Dance Studio dancers Category:Caldwell Sisters